I Wanna Be Yours
by xmyvampireheartx
Summary: Regina loses Robin when Marian comes back.But the Ice Queen is coming for revenge and nothing is as it seems.How will they fight her?And when someone's hit by her magic,only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. Post S3 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**A story requested by my friend Sofia**

* * *

"I'm gonna bring her over. I already told her that it's okay, but it's a little… delicate and I feel like if she'd met you she'd see…" Emma said as she explained the situation of the woman she and Hook brought from the past. Of course she thought Regina was evil. It's not like it was news or anything. Even people in Storybrooke thought of her this way. Even after everything she'd done for this town… for everyone. But she understood. And it felt nice that Emma knew that she'd changed enough to convince the poor woman she would have killed in the past that she was _good _now.

"I understand" Regina interrupted Emma giving her a smile.

She was in a really good mood today; she didn't even care how the conversation that was coming would more likely be unpleasant.

There were two people a table away, waiting for her and she couldn't wait to go to them.

At last she felt _happy _and it was the kind of happiness that she had always been looking for. She felt like it could last forever.

Emma nodded and turned to the corner Hook was standing with the woman. She was quite beautiful, with dark long hair and olive skin and even when she was scared, looking at her way cautiously every few second, her face seemed peaceful and kind. She seemed nice. She would probably understand after a while.

At least she hoped.

When Emma approached the woman, she whispered something Regina couldn't hear and the woman followed her as the blonde led them back to Regina. Now, the woman's face was even more suspicious than before but her movements were not hesitant.

"Regina…" Emma said while looking at the woman politely "I would like you to meet…" she started but was interrupted by a man's voice.

Robin's.

"Marian…?" he asked in disbelief standing up from the chair he was sitting at, a few feet from the three women.

He'd heard Emma and the pirate had brought a woman from the past with them, but had never seen her. But now, before him stood the woman that haunted his dreams for almost 30 years. Her long black hair were as beautiful as he remembered and her eyes could see right through him. He thought he'd lost her forever and it was his fault. And he carried that guilt every day since then in his shoulders.

How was it possible that she survived?

Marian turned her head to the direction Robin's voice had come from and when her eyes landed on him, she let out a sigh of surprise. Tears immediately formed in her eyes as she took a step closer to him.

"Robin?" she asked in shock, not able to believe that her husband was really there.

"I thought you were dead. I thought I'd never see you again" Robin said, taking her into his arms, his eyes filled with tears that hadn't still fell down to his cheek.

"And I you" Marian said, wrapping her hands around his neck.

That couldn't be, Regina thought.

Marian, Robin's supposedly dead wife. How could she be here? She was just an unfortunate woman who was sentenced to die under her orders. She didn't even remember her. She had murdered so many people back then, blinded by her wrath. And Robin's beloved wife, Roland's mother had died by her hand.

And now, she was alive. In Storybrooke.

In Robin's arms.

She'd once again lost her happy ending. And that broke her heart.

Tears formed in her own eyes, but she wouldn't let anyone see that. She was too hurt to speak though.

She looked at Emma whose mouth hanged open as she realized what she had done.

Emma didn't say anything. She was as speechless as Regina.

Regina looked back at the couple that was still hugging, with Roland now in the center.

_No._

She turned around, walked to the door and exited the diner. She ignored Emma's and Henry's calls and kept walking until she had crossed the street.

Robin knew that something was terribly wrong the moment he heard the little bell at the top of the door ring. He managed to see a glimpse of Regina's form before the door shut closed.

And all he wanted to do was go after her.

But he realized he couldn't when he felt Marian's hands shift in his neck to his head.

.

.

.

.

When Regina was finally far away from any other person, she glanced at the small diner, its light and warmth that had given her joy a few minutes ago, now gave her pain. And that pain had let a hole in her heart.

But no, it wasn't a whole that hurt her so much. It was the million pieces her heart that shuttered the moment she lost him.

And it seemed that the million sharp pieces of it had stabbed Regina's whole body, with no way of recovery.

Her happy ending. Her second chance.

All gone at the beat of a heart.

A tear dropped as she thought of him, his warm smile, his tender touch, his sweet son.

She's lost them. All of them.

.

.

.

.

In the other side of the town, the dark large stable's doors shot open.

A tall beautiful woman with faded blonde hair and a light blue dress with a white-silk cape falling to the ground came out of the stable. She walked towards the forest and in her way, she left cold ice footprints, leaving an iced path after her.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped and the wind transformed from a refreshing light breeze to a cold freezing wind.

Dark grey clouds surrounded Storybrooke and within minutes, snow started falling, covering every street and house.

The woman's big eyes were turquoise and cold. She had pale skin and her hair was in a braid with some stray locks of her hair that fell to the sides of her forehead.

She looked around, her gaze following the roofs of the houses along the small town. Her eyes stopped at the tall clock tower.

Now she knew where she was. And she was free.

She could finally have her revenge.

.

.

.

.

Regina heard a strange sound.

It felt so distant and unimportant. But it kept ringing and its annoying sound was getting closer and closer.

She was in the darkest and most empty place she'd ever seen. It was cold and unwelcoming.

She felt like she was falling. But she could never reach the bottom.

So, she kept falling, afraid of the upcoming pain and screaming for help.

She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her house. She had fallen asleep in the couch, next to the fireplace.

That nightmare again.

She had been having this terrible nightmare for the whole past week. The week after Emma and Hook travelled to the past and brought Marian back with them.

She'd stayed inside all week, trying to avoid any contact with the outside world. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Only Henry, maybe. But the few times he came over, she was so silent that every single conversation he started, ended up being only by his side.

The one time he mentioned Robin; she just struck him with the most painful glance and looked away from him so she could hide the tears that threatened to appear in her eyes.

And even thought she didn't want any company, she felt so alone. She kept sleeping in the white comfortable couch of her living room but she refused to think of the reason.

She was just telling herself that she felt safer there, in the small corner of the couch. And it was true. She just didn't allow herself to think why.

After a few seconds she realized that her cellphone was ringing.

She took it in her hands and saw who was calling.

Emma.

She was hoping it was someone else. But then, she remembered Robin would never call. And why would he? He had his long lost wife, his son and they were a nice happy family.

Well, truth was she doubted he could even use a phone.

She tried to bury her thoughts and picked it up.

"Yes?" she answered it sleepily.

For some strange reason, she was really cold. She remembered the dark cold place she was; that nightmare felt so real she would swear she was still in there.

"Regina" Emma said and Regina recognized the panic in her voice at once.

"What is it?" she asked sleepily. What was she so stressed about?

And why was she even calling? She'd left her alone all week.

"What do you mean..? Haven't you seen what's going on?" she asked her, a bit frustrated that Regina didn't know what she was talking about.

"Why should I? What is going on?" she said frustrated herself.

"Look outside your window" Emma told her.

Regina got up from the couch that had the print of her body after so many hours she had spent there.

She walked to the nearest window and pushed the curtain away to see outside.

"Oh my…" she said at shock. What she was seeing was impossible. It was end of spring. Almost summer.

"See now? This is important. We have to find whatever caused this, because that is not natural" she said firmly.

"But… I don't understand. The whole town… it's completely frozen" Regina said still in shock and realized that's why she felt so cold.

"I know" Emma said, "And that's why we have to find whatever did this and fix it. Can you be at Granny's in 30 minutes?" she finally asked her, trying to sound as casually as she could, but Regina knew she still felt guilty about bringing Marian back to Storybrooke. And Regina would not forgive her any time soon.

"Meet me there" Regina said anyway and ended the call without waiting for the blonde's response.

She went upstairs and had a shower; put on the warmest clothes she had and got downstairs again.

She looked at the fireplace, the warm sparkling fire dancing before her eyes. That brought back memories of an evening, sitting by the fire and drinking wine with the man she thought she could finally have a future with.

And now it was gone. No more laughs and kisses like teenagers. No more walks with the adorable Roland constantly holding her hand and running around filled with energy.

She couldn't think of that now, though. So she opened the door, took a deep breath and walked outside in the cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina walked to Granny's although she soon regretted it. All the streets were full of snow and ice had covered every single pavement and street. She slipped many times but luckily she didn't fall.

The town with the white roofs and smoke coming out from the chimneys of the houses was a beautiful and very calming sigh. But they had to fix it. They couldn't live in this winter forever. This weather was not natural.

The diner was filled with people even outside and she wished Robin and Marian weren't there. But she doubted that.

She wondered where his Merry Men would live now with the snow. They couldn't possibly stay outdoors. That was another problem she would have to solve as the mayor so she placed that thought at the back of her head.

She carefully walked to the diner and took a breath before she opened the door and steped inside.

For some reason, she found the environment quite friendly, but then again she hadn't been around anyone for the past week.

Almost every table was taken and the stools in front of the counter were also full. She looked around and spotted the big side table the Charmings always sat at. There, she found Emma with Hook and Henry.

When she was walking around the tables to get to them, she saw _him_. And he was with Roland and Marian. They were sitting just a few tables away from where she stood.

But she was frozen. She couldn't get herself to move. All she could do was watch as Robin laughed at something Roland had done while Marian was smiling sweetly.

And it was terrible. Because a week ago, she was the one smiling, holding his hand, she was happy. But she knew she could do nothing to fix it. It was done now.

But then, he looked at her. His eyes were fixed on her and his smile faded the moment he saw her staring at them.

She quickly moved, gaining her body's control again and went to sit on the table she was heading.

She looked back at him with the edge of her eye and saw him standing up, turned to her direction but still in his son's side. Marian must be asking him what he was doing because she had a confused look.

But she didn't look at them again; too afraid of what she would see.

"Good morning, mom" she heard Henry say and his voice brought her back to reality.

"Good morning" she said giving him a fake smile, as she couldn't master a real one.

She took a sit next to him and turned to Emma.

"So, what do you know about all this?" Regina asked her as an attempt to keep her mind off of someone else.

Now, she always felt that way, she couldn't calm down because her mind would repeatedly remind her of the greatest moments she had lived the past few weeks. And then, it would show her the moment it all fell apart, went away, out of her reach.

And the worst thing was, not even Henry could take away the pain. Of course his presence helped her but didn't ease the pain.

She was damaged beyond repair.

So, even the slightest distraction was more than welcome.

"The only thing I have is that in a matter of a few days, the temperature dropped and the rain became snow, constant snow all night. And the temperature is still dropping. I checked and every other town around Storybrooke is sunny. If we don't stop this winter, we're going to freeze to death" Emma explained and took a sip from the hot chocolate she had been drinking.

"Have you spoken with Gold?" Regina asked. If there was dark or any kind of magic involved, he was their best chance.

"We can pay a visit to him now" Hook interrupted Emma and gave her one of his charming smiles in return.

Regina sighed. After they had returned from the past, those two were inseparable. They were making out practically everywhere. Henry of course was excited that his mom dated a pirate but she just didn't like it. Not that she cared who Emma hooked up with, but she hated that Emma got to have someone when herself was all alone.

Again.

Because of her.

"Okay" Regina said and frowned when the pirate took Emma in his arms and kissed her gently.

She turned her head to avoid it and her eyes met Henry's whose were full of sadness.

She smiled at him and took his hand into hers, thinking that her son was the only person in the world that understood her, what she was going through.

He returned the smile, a small and bitter one but nodded at her supportively.

.

.

.

.

Robin with Roland and Marian were sitting in the other corner of the diner, but he turned his gaze to her direction every few minutes. But she never looked back at him.

When he'd finally met her eyes, she just stood there and starred at him with those magnificent, breathtaking eyes. And when his eyes stayed locked on hers for more than 5 seconds, she looked away.

And Robin felt _so_ guilty in that moment.

That heavy feeling was weighing him down ever since Marian had come back from the past, along with Emma and Hook.

He was so happy when he found out she was alive. She was his first love, the mother of his child.

And he carried the guilt of her death with him for too long.

And for once, this guilt was gone.

But it was replaced by another one, heavier this time guilt. And it was eating him up more quickly than he'd imagined.

And even when he was with Marian, it was not the same. She was the same Marian he'd fallen in love with, her sweet smile, her caring eyes; but _he_ wasn't the same.

He'd changed. He wasn't the same person who would risk the life of his family for anything. And after a while, he realized his love for her had changed with him.

He cared about her deeply, he loved her, but he was in love with another woman.

He knew it. He'd felt it when she ran away the day he reunited with his lost wife.

He felt a gap in his heart and that feeling of incompleteness. But he couldn't just _leave_ Marian.

Those thoughts had taken away his peaceful sleep. He'd stay awake every single night, thinking about the mess of this situation. And he could never find a solution.

He wanted to go to Regina, explain everything but he couldn't. And even if he wanted to, she was nowhere to be found. She was never in the diner in the mornings for breakfast, neither with the rest of Henry's family.

He glanced at Marian. She'd finally adjusted in the new world and the most important thing was that she got the chance to meet her child.

Roland was still young, so she could form a relationship with him. But the little child didn't make it easy for her. He would keep asking him when they would visit Regina and kept whispering to him that he preferred the time she had taken him to the park near the beach or the time they'd drawn with the crayon she bought him.

But Roland never said anything to Marian, thank god. He still hadn't found the courage to tell her about his relationship with Regina and he feared he never would. But he had to, eventually.

The truth always revealed itself, one way or the other.

He knew she'd noticed how distant he was with her when she'd kiss him or snuggle with him the nights. And even thought she knew there was something wrong, she hadn't said anything yet.

"Robin, what's going on?" Marian suddenly asked him, bringing him back to reality. Truth was, he had been daydreaming a lot recently, as a result of his lack of sleep but also by the matters he was thinking of. And every time he wouldn't answer to the person who was talking to him, they'd look at him with suspicion.

"Nothing…" he trailed off, still a bit out of it. "I have to speak to the mayor about where we'll be living now that the weather is too bad to stay in the forest. Maybe also find out what's going on" he decided after thinking about it. The whole group had been transferred to the diner when it started snowing, but they had to find a permanent place to leave. And it was a chance to speak with Regina with a very good excuse.

"Wait, what is the mayor?" she asked, confused.

"Regina is the mayor!" Roland said happily when he heard his mother's question.

"Regina? The Evil Queen?" Marian asked and her calm features transformed to a disgusted glance.

"She's not evil!" Roland protested before Robin could explain.

Marian turned to the boy, looking at him with suspicion. "What is he talking about?" she asked Robin and the nice peaceful environment they had been in all morning collapsed before his eyes.

"Don't worry; she's not the same person you remember. I told you. She's changed and she's the mayor in this realm. She takes care of the town and solves its problems" he explained calmly.

"Have you met her?" Marian asked Roland at shock, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, she's the best!" Roland said with excitement.

"Robin! You trusted this cold hearted woman to be around our son?" she asked him with disbelief. "Have you seen what she's done? She's a murderer!" she almost shouted.

"Marian, calm down, like I said she's different. She has helped save this town many times" he told her and it sounded too much like he was defending her.

Because he was.

He'd seen how much she did for all of them with Zelena and he'd heard she was the one that practically saved Henry and everyone else from Pan and brought them home. And he knew her; she was as _good_ as any of them were in her heart.

"You do know she was going to kill me and you defend her?" she continued shaking her head at him.

"I know that, but I also know I saw you die. But that's something you'll have to explain to me at one point" he snapped at her, remembering that she had died but was miraculously alive when Hook and Emma found her.

"It's complicated…" she said looking away. He knew she wasn't telling him something, but right now he didn't care much.

He was behaving like a fool and he wasn't treating Marian the way he should be, he knew it, but he was too frustrated to admit it.

Deep down, he knew why he was at edge, but he tried to ignore it, choosing to get up from his seat.

"Okay, now stay here and I'll be back shortly" he said and searched for Regina.

But when he looked at the table she had been sitting, she was gone.

He jogged to the door and saw her walk away with Emma.

She wouldn't get away from him though, he thought and opened the door to follow her.

"Regina!" he called after her.

At the sound of his voice, she and Emma stopped walking and turned around to look at him.

What he saw was made him regret his decision to talk to her.

Both women's eyes held different emotion, but hurt was in both.

He knew Emma had felt guilty for bringing Marian back and messing up Regina's life, but the dark haired woman next to her held such pain and hurt in one single look, Robin had to blink twice to will his tears away. He couldn't stand watch his beloved one be in so much pain.

And he felt so bad for what he'd done. He would never forgive himself for the pain he caused to Regina. He knew well that she didn't open up to people and when she had finally gotten close to someone, she had been heartbroken.

And he was to blame for.

But that look only lasted a moment. She quickly put on her indifferent mask she used when she wanted to hide her emotions, although he could see right through it. He knew her too well for that.

"What do you want?" she asked and even though her tone was calm, her voice was cracking.

"I…" he tried to remember why he had gone to her. He had stilled when she looked at him, ripping his soul apart with her watered eyes. "I came to ask where I and the Merry Men should go now that we can no longer live in the forest… You're the mayor so I thought I should address to you for the matter" he said awkwardly.

Why had he done it? Why go to talk to her after a week of silence? It only hurt him more to be so close to her, inflict her more pain than she already was in.

"Oh…" she trailed off; surely that answer was not what she expected.

He only felt more of a fool when she turned to look at Emma who was as confused as she was.

After a few moments of awkward silence she finally said "You can stay at Granny's. There are many rooms. But if you can't all stay there…" she trailed off "just… we'll find someone to host you" she added, hoping she wouldn't have to see him again. It was too painful for him to be there.

She was trying to cope without him and being near her all the time would only worsen the situation and she didn't think she could take it.

"Now, excuse us, but we have to go" Emma said and shot Robin an apologetic glance before turning to Regina.

Regina nodded, silently thanking her for taking them from him as they walked across the street.

That was when a black car that was a few feet from them slipped on the ice of the road and instead of stopping; it accelerated towards the two women who seemed to haven't noticed it.

Robin ran to them and before he knew it, he'd jumped to grab them before the car hit them.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina just wanted to walk away. Being away from Robin was killing her, but being near him and far away from him at the same time was much worse.

She felt like her heart was going to break, even more than it already had.

She wasn't sure if that was possible though.

She didn't want to turn her head in fear she'd meet Robin's eyes again; and it was not that she was afraid of many things, she was the Evil Queen after all, but because his eyes were the ones that held all his emotions and it hurt so much to look inside of them. She felt like she was going to drown in the deep blue depths of his eyes that only reflected honesty, bravery and sweetness.

Even when he had practically left her to be with his wife that day, she couldn't hate him. She knew why he couldn't leave her now that she was alive. He loved her. She just didn't understand how he could even look at her now that he knew she was the one that executed Marian in the past.

He should be furious that shehad taken away the love of his life and the mother of his newborn son. But for some reason, there was no anger in his eyes when he looked at her. Why?

How could he ever forgive her for that?

All those thoughts traveled through her mind and all the questions she had remained unanswered as she kept her pace along with Emma, crossing the road to head to Gold's shop. She was so lost in her thoughts; she didn't even hear the loud squeak the black car at the corner of the street made by its driver's efforts to stop it that came crashing into the two women. Because of this sudden winter, all the roads of the town were full of ice and people had no time to be ready for the dangers of it.

Suddenly, the fast driving car caught her attention and she stopped walking, startled. She widened her eyes from the shock but it was too late to do anything. The last thing she saw was a flash of blinding lights in her face and before she had the time to shout at Emma who was looking the other way, she felt a firm arm grab her along with the blonde beside her and shoved them to the other side of the street.

She hit the ground hard and immediately felt a sharp pain from the fall but she wasn't seriously hurt. Her left side had hit the corner of the pavement but it didn't hurt at all as she landed at a pile of snow. She was thankful for the snow lightening the hit but she felt some of it touch her neck and she shivered at the cold contact.

She heard the car crash at a street light a few meters away from her. She realized she had closed her eyes the moment she felt something solid hit her, so she hesitantly opened them again.

The first thing she saw was Emma's figure lying right next to her, groaning as she came to a sitting position rubbing her shoulder.

What the hell just happened?

She figured that whatever it was that shoved them to the ground safely wasn't the car.

Obviously.

Someone must have pushed them away from the car. She noticed the car a few seconds before it crashed and couldn't use her magic quickly enough. So who saved them?

She was still a little dizzy from the fall when she heard Emma's worried voice ring in her ears.

"Robin! Oh my god" she heard her ask and saw her move to another dark solid figure in her other side, where someone was also lying flat on the ground.

She had to replay Emma's words a few times to understand them.

Regina turned her head to the body's direction and knew who it was before she even looked at him.

_Robin._

He pushed them out of the car's way before it hit them.

She quickly sat up, which caused her to get even dizzier and the burning pain in her head increased. But she didn't care much. There was something far worse than pain raging inside of her as the thought that Robin was hurt trying to save _her_ burned through her mind.

"Robin?" she asked as she crawled to his still body, fear clear in her voice. His eyes were closed. When she reached his side, she put her palm to this chest to feel his heartbeat.

After a few moments, she felt his steady heartbeats and was able to breathe again.

Thank god he was alive.

She heard him groan in pain and she came closer to him to examine his condition. Fortunately it didn't look severe.

She heard a man from behind apologize and trying to explain that he didn't have control of the car, but she didn't even glare at him. His voice was like it came from million miles away. All she cared about right now was that Robin was alive and… let's say well.

"Regina…" Robin asked breathlessly, looking at her for any kind of wounds from the crash with the kind of concern that made her heart beat a little faster.

"I'm okay, don't worry. You should be more worried about yourself right now" she said with a reassuring smile and stroked his cheek with one hand as she held his hand with her other one. She didn't even realize she did something probably out of line now that they weren't together, but she did it unconsciously.

He didn't seem to mind.

When he squeezed their joined hands, she felt her heart skip for a moment before she made herself focus back to his lying form and search his body for any deep wounds.

"I think I might have broken my arm…" he said with gritted teeth to restrain the pain, reading her thoughts.

"We should call an ambulance" Emma said, bringing them back to reality and breaking the little bubble they had both been in for the past few minutes.

Regina looked around and realized that many passersby had circled them and were gossiping already about the accident.

She felt anger rose inside her but ignored it and addressed to Emma.

"No, it's alright, I can heal him" she said calculatedly.

"I think it would be better if he went to the hospital. Just to be sure" Emma said hesitantly as she pulled her cell phone out of her coat's pocket and waited for Regina's approval to call 911.

"Okay" Regina finally said although she would prefer if she was the one that made sure Robin was safe.

"Are you sure you are okay, Regina?" she heard Robin ask her quietly as he tried to sit up but abandoned his attempts when the pain in his broken arm made him let a sharp breath. He tried not to show it.

"Yes I'm fine" she said again. She remembered Robin was always overprotective of her and his family. It was one of the things she secretly loved about him but would never admit it.

"Thank you" Regina whispered to him suddenly with a warm smile.

Her smile warmed Robin's heart so much; he didn't even feel the pain anymore. Everything around him stopped moving as he looked at her, sitting beside him and holding his hand.

Oh, he had missed her smile so much.

He'd never forget how everything about her changed when she smiled like that, a smile she only kept for_ him_. No one else knew her like he did. It brought out the soft side of her and it made him wonder if she was born to just smile and brighten the world. And even though too many bad things had happened to her to last a lifetime, she still found the strength to smile with hope in her eyes. Most people thought she was a heartless cold creature without emotion like compassion, kindness or love.

He knew better.

"ROBIN!" he suddenly heard someone call desperately from somewhere behind him inside the crowd that had gathered.

He felt Regina's hand slip from his and he missed its warmth mere seconds later.

He turned his head just enough to see Marian who was trying to reach him with worry written all over her face.

"Oh my god, Robin what happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she shot him with a million questions while looking around to understand what was going on.

When she locked eyes with Regina who was still kneeling by his side, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Regina's confident and quick responses fell out of the window the second Marian looked at her.

"Don't worry, Robin is fine. A car was about to hit me and Regina when he pushed us out of the way. He must have broken his arm but an ambulance is on its way" Emma tried to explain and reassure her but she seemed to be even more confused.

"A car? Is that the big metal…things you use as horses?" she asked.

Emma nodded awkwardly.

"Papa!" they heard a child's shout from their left and saw Roland run towards them.

"Roland! I told you to stay at the diner!" Marian told him irritably, "You could have been lost on a crowd like this" she added when the boy stopped in his tracks, hesitant.

"I wanted to see if papa was hurt… Are you okay, papa?" Roland asked as he went to his father's side and grabbed his hand in his little ones.

"I'm fine Roland, it's nothing serious. I'm just glad Regina and Emma are okay" he said caressing his son's dark short curls.

Roland then realized who was sitting next to him and a huge smile replaced his worried frown.

"Regina!" Roland practically shouted at delight and hugged her tightly while still holding Robin's hand.

"Hello Roland…" Regina said hesitantly but didn't dare hug the little boy back. The way Marian was looking at her was like throwing daggers to her heart.

She was not afraid of her; she was not afraid of anyone. But she couldn't help the feeling that she had to respect Robin's wishes and stay away from them.

For their sake and hers, too.

"Roland, what are you doing? Come over here. You don't know this woman, you can't hug her" Marian said firmly.

Marian knew there was something going on with the Evil Queen and her family from the first moment she laid eyes on her. Robin seemed to know her well and he kept defending her like she was innocent. And Roland seemed to be quite fond of her, maybe even more than herself. That hurt her and the worst part is that she didn't know the reason. No one told her but she wouldn't ask because she knew the whole object was fragile and her curiosity would trigger Robin's and many unwanted questions on her part about her death would come to the surface. And she didn't want that although he had already figured out she wasn't telling him something. And even after a week had passed, Robin still seemed determined to keep his mysterious relationship with the Evil Queen from her. He_ never _kept secrets from her before. But she now knew he wasn't the same person she remembered. This Robin was different. He was still loving, caring and honest but she could see in his eyes that there was something different about him. He didn't look at her the same way he used to. In the past, his eyes were always filled with pure love when he looked at her. Now, there was a different kind of love, a kind she didn't ecxactly recognize. That and a fair amount of guilt mixed together.

"But I know Regina…" Roland started protesting but he was cut off by the loud sound of the siren from the distance and as they all turned to the direction of the sound, they saw the blue and red little lights of the ambulance stop a few meters away.

"The medics are here. Robin should be fine with his family now. Emma and I have somewhere to be" Regina explained as she got up and left Roland's tight embrace. She didn't want to stay here with Robin's entire family any longer, it was too uncomfortable.

But at the same time she really didn't want to leave.

All she wanted was to take Roland in her arms, take Robin's warm hand and go to the hospital to make sure he was okay. But she knew that was not possible so all she could do was leave them alone and do what she went out on the cold with Emma for, while takingher head off of the two people she had come to care about so deeply.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go. Keep us posted on the situation. I hope you'll be fine, Robin, thank you" Emma said when she took the hint and got up after her and followed Regina.

"But Regina…" Roland started protesting. What almost killed her was his tone. There was so much hurt in his voice, the amount of which a little kid should not feel.

"I have to go. I'm sorry…" Regina said quietly before she started walking again, this time as fast as she could with only one thought in her mind.

Walking away was the hardest thing she ever did in her entire life.

.

.

.

.

About 10 minutes after they left the car crash scene, Regina and Emma found themselves in front of Gold's little shop at the corner of the street.

"You think he's here? I mean, he and Belle could still be in their honeymoon" Emma said and tried to look inside the dark shop through the door's little window.

"Let's found out" Regina replied and with a quick move of her hand, the door unlocked and opened for them. She just wanted to get this over with. She was in no mood to waste more of her time in town. It was still morning and she was mentally and physically exhausted. She wanted to go home.

The whole car accident situation was still all she could think of. She desperately wanted to be there for Robin and Roland, but couldn't. So she forced the thought out of her head.

The two women walked inside the shop and carefully moved to the counter where they usually found Gold.

"Gold? Are you here?" Emma shouted in the direction of the small room behind the counter.

After a couple of seconds of silence, Gold appeared from the door to the back to the shop with an irritated look in his eyes.

"At last. I started to think you wouldn't come" he said as he moved closer to them.

"So, you've been waiting for us? You know what's going on here, don't you?" Regina said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at him.

"Don't tell me you had something to do with this disaster!" Emma said angrily at Gold.

"What? No I had nothing to do with this…As a matter of fact, I suspect that _you_ deary are the one responsible for this threat!" he said with his usual calm voice a stone face, while pointing at Emma for a few moments.

Regina as well as Emma did not expect the answer they got. And Regina knew he was not joking, not even being sarcastic. She actually suspected he was more worried about this new "threat", whatever it was. She knew Rumpelstinskin so well; he could no longer hide his thoughts behind the many masks he had taught her over their years together in the enchanted forest.

"Me? What the hell are you talking about?" Emma asked, this time more hesitantly.

"This sort of magic, I've only seen it one time before in my life. And I can assure you, the person that caused this winter is not very friendly" Gold said. "Her name is Elsa. She has very powerful magic and can control and create snow and ice. She was once the queen of a faraway land, Arendelle. But she lost control of her powers and the last time I saw her, she was trapped inside a magical contain bottle. And I had it in my secret volt, where you told us you went when you were in the past, which means that somehow you brought it here with you when you used the portal. Now she's free and I don't think she's very happy; especially with me" he explained.

_No damn way_, was all Regina could think.

"Really, Emma? You had to screw up our lives any more than you already did after you came back from your little trip to the past?" Regina almost shouted angrily at the apparently stupid woman next to her.

It wasn't enough for her to have to deal with Marian coming to the future and practically destroying her happiness, she had to bring with her a powerful queen even the Dark One couldn't handle and had to imprison many years ago. Being furious with her was an understatement.

Emma just remained silent still in shock of the words Gold had spoken. Why did she keep making it worse when all she wanted was to help?

Now she knew Regina would never forgive her.

"I-I…I'm sorry" the blonde said when she couldn't think anything else to say.

After a few minutes, Regina regained her control and tried to sound as calm as she could.

"So, now this…Elsa wants revenge from you for something you obviously did, right?" she asked, turning to Gold, only to avoid looking at Emma.

Rumpel just nodded at her, emotionless.

Why did her life have to be so difficult?

One threat after another came upon them and even though she didn't know enough yet, she had a feeling this time they may not be so strong.


	4. Chapter 4

Deep inside the forest, far enough so that nobody lived for miles ,the tall trees of the forest of Storybrooke were even taller.

The snow covered everything, making it look like there was only white in this world. On a steep hill with no trees, was a miniature of a castle and although it looked fake with its ice crystal walls and snow flake-shaped figures on it, it was real.

Inside the little ice castle, a tall young woman with blonde hair sat at the balcony facing the rest of the forest.

Elsa was standing at the edge of the balcony, but her thoughts travelled far away, in another realm, another life.

She couldn't help but wonder if what she was about to do was really the right thing to do.

But she was kept locked up in a prison for what felt like eternity. She saw her whole life ramble down in front of her own eyes by a single person. And she would never forget that betrayal.

Never.

A single crystal tear fell from her eyes at the thought of her young sister, Anna. It felt like a lifetime ago she was back in Arendelle, her home with her and she was actually happy. But it was all gone now. Lost.

Maybe it was a lifetime ago. She couldn't be sure of anything anymore. And truth be told, she didn't have anything anymore. Nothing to lose and nothing left to gain.

All that was left for her to do was pay the person who ruined her life the favor.

"It's the right thing. At least do it for her" a firm voice said inside her head.

For her.

She had to. She couldn't stand there and do nothing when her sister's life was lost and there was only one person responsible for that.

Rumpelstinkin.

Even at the thought of this horrible person, pure anger flamed inside of her and the lust for revenge overwhelmed her minus doubts and they immediately evaporated and left her mind.

She would destroy this entire city if she had to, to make it happen.

And she didn't even care to think that what she was about to do would be as bad as the things he did.

She just didn't care.

Nothing to lose, remember?

.

.

.

.

In a small plain room of Storybrooke Hospital, Robin laid in an uncomfortable bed with bandages covering his arm.

The side of the hospital his room he was put on was surprisingly deserted, with very few patients in the rooms next to his and a couple of doctors and nurses walking by from time to time.

Robin was pretty irritated that he had to stay in for the night, but Dr. Whale had insisted.

Just to be sure, he'd said.

He was all on his own now as Marian had taken Roland back to the Merry Men's camp to get some sleep. Of course, the little boy would not part with his father willingly but Robin knew that his son was tired after staying with his all day. Marian had to take his sleepy but protesting little body and drag him out of the hospital but had promised him they'd be back later.

The sad thing was that the little boy still wasn't very comfortable with his mother and didn't particularly liked to be alone with her. He tried not to think of the way he was with Regina; Roland and her would always play games together and the boy had actually not minded leaving his papa to go with the woman he'd come to know as a maternal figure. Regina was always great with kids after all.

Robin had tried to push away all the thoughts out of his head and had finally fallen asleep around 11 pm. But his sleep was restless and he had always been a light sleeper so he kept waking up every few hours.

But even when he was asleep, thoughts familiar to him haunted his mind once he entered the world of unconsciousness.

He'd spoken to her. He'd saved her from that car. He could've lost her today.

Only the very thought of Regina being hurt pained him but the thought of her gone was unbearable.

It was unthinkable.

So when he'd awaken nearly an hour after sleep had finally taken him, he'd focused his thoughts on the way she had stood by his side, hold his hand, and caress his cheek like he was the most precious thing in all the realms. He didn't even realize that he should feel guilty for the things he found comfort in; the fact that he had his wife now and those kinds of things are not allowed.

He just didn't care at that moment. Regina was too good to resist her. She just felt _right._

His heart felt at home when she was there.

And that's why he couldn't understand how people couldn't still see the goodness in her. They just had to _look_ at her.

But the thing was that they just didn't.

Perhaps there wasn't such thing as second chance after all, he thought sadly.

.

.

.

.

A small and thin figure walked down the mid dark hallway of the hospital. The lights of the hall kept buzzing annoyingly so she hurried to the room Robin was staying until he recovered.

Truth is, Regina was quite shocked that he was not released by now and panic overtook her in fear that Robin was hurt in the crash more than she had realized. But Whale reassured her that it was just a precaution and that he was fine.

She chose to ignore the confused and rather shocked look in the doctor's face at her reaction and probably the thought that she actually _cared_ about anyone other than her son and Regina took off to find Robin's room.

She really hadn't the intention want to make the situation worse than it already was.

But she _had _to see him.

She had to see for herself that he was safe.

He did get hurt pushing her and Emma out of the car's way.

As she walked toward her destination, she realized she hadn't really thought this through, she didn't know what to say in case Marian was here and asked why she'd come but was happy to find that he was alone in his little isolated room, sleeping.

When she found the room she was looking for; room 450, she peaked from the small window of the door to make sure no one else was there except for her.

She exhaled a shaky breath she hadn't realize she was keeping as she noticed that Robin's eyes were shut.

He was sleeping.

Nonetheless, she touched the door handle carefully and took a deep encouraging breath. She slowly opened the door enough to get inside the room and closed it behind her but not taking her eyes off of the sleeping man in the process, caution not to wake him.

She took a few steps towards him. She stopped.

She took the time to look at his peaceful, still handsome but tired form, not afraid he might look back and be caught staring.

She missed him. So _damn _much.

She resisted the urge to take his hand into hers and hold it all night or cuddle next to him, breathing in the familiar scent of the forest he always carries with him.

So she took the final steps and reached the left side of his bed instead.

"I'm glad you're alright" she whispered so quietly, in a volume you wouldn't hear it if she wasn't right next to you.

If she couldn't properly thank him (which she'd already done earlier that day but felt like it wasn't enough) she would still say it even if he didn't get to hear it. She had to say it.

Because it was so unusual for someone to genuinely care about her well-being and more than half the people in this town wouldn't have jumped in front of a car to help her.

And it wasn't all just that. Now that she came to think of it, he had saved her one more time. The time they met each other, the time he didn't act like she was nothing and the time he gave her happiness.

That's why whatever she said; she'd never make it up to him.

She'd have to jump in and save him to pay the debt she owed him.

"I hope you feel better tomorrow and go back to your family… to Roland and Marian and be happy with them by your side" she said bitterly but truthfully before she turned around and walked out of the small room he was occupying as quietly as she came in.

When no other sound from her was heard, taking it as his cue that she'd left, Robin opened his eyes, looking at the closed white door.

He couldn't sleep, but when Regina had come in, he couldn't bear to open his eyes and confront her like he should have.

For the honor and bravery of a thief, he was coward to say what he wanted to tell her in response to her wish.

After almost a minute, he just said in a whisper:

"I wish I could".

.

.

.

.

After Regina closed the door and took a few more steps away from the door, she paused.

For a second, she felt so weak. So lost, like she had no more strength inside her to keep going.

She was truly emotionally destroyed.

But she couldn't be like this. She was the Queen, she was strong and she could make it. She always found a way.

And thinking about that, she pushed the feeling away and started walking out of the suffocating hospital as fast as she could.

I never liked those, people here tend to be too weak for my taste, she thought as she turned in another hallway, heading for an exit door.

She didn't even look back to see Marian standing a few feet behind her, watching her head to the opposite direction.


End file.
